


i may not be in love but let a brother tell you (a motherfucker's in heat)

by oncewewerezombies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia-Focused, Alternian Empire, Background Relationships, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dominance, Dubious Ethics, Engineradicator Equius Zahhak, Homestuck Kink Meme, IN SPACE!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Night Stands, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Subjuggulator Gamzee Makara, Submission, Topping from the Bottom, Xeno, flush fling, hemocaste bullshit, hung like a motherfucking hoofbeast, no bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Sometimes a brother's got an itch that needs a particular kind of scratch. And according to rumour, there's one particular motherfucker with the right kind of equipment to really scratch that nagging itch.





	i may not be in love but let a brother tell you (a motherfucker's in heat)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> Gamzee's heard a rumor that Equius isn't just bulging with muscle, and he intends to find out if that rumor is true, whether Equius wants him to or not. Hopefully he's brought enough lubrication for what he might find... - Anonymous Request

"Hey there, motherfucker."

You take up something of a fucking pose against the frame of the entryportal to a blue brother's motherfucking workblock. Alright, so you mighta gotten dressed up. A bit. Not too much, just enough so that you're wearing the uniform pants you know look good on your walkstruts, and the shirt that dips down enough to bare the tops of your collarbones. Just a peek of motherfucking cleavage, you know? You ain't got the rumblespheres that the Messiahs gave a piece of motherfucking board but hey. You got a lil. You think Eq-bro gonna think it's worth looking at, once you've explained your motherfucking fine self all the way to a tight-mouthed motherfucker.

You're feeling very fucking sexy. That's what you're saying here.

Hanging out in the communal nutritional hall had brought some very motherfucking elucidating news to your fine and noble auralclots, although you hadn't been looking to be enlightened on this specifically. Apparently, a motherfucker didn't just crave to emulate a hoofbeast on a spiritual level; he had some physical god damn similarities. Namely what he was packing in the bulge department. And brother, you got a long and lonely ache in your nook that only effusive amounts of bulge can satisfy. Some might say it ain't fitting of you, of your blood; to those salty ass motherfuckers, you generously present two middle digits and invite them to sit upon them. As would befit them, who'd seek to deny a humble ninja some real hellriotous motherfucking pleasure.

He doesn't seem to hear you, so you clear your throat again and slouch a little more. He was working but was he deaf around the sponges or some shit? Shoulda heard you. You make your next imprecation on his attention a little motherfucking LOUDER.

" _Hey_."

Zahhak jerks like he's been electrocuted and for all you know, he mighta been. Got all kinds of fancy shit all over that bench, shining in dull metallic gleam under the overhead lights. You clear your throat again, just in case you weren't clear the first two times and his head swivels like a doll's to look at you the fuck finally. You slouch and lean on the entryportal frame, hips acant. Grinning just enough to invite, not enough to spook. You hope at least. That's your motherfucking intention, you're not planning on scaring him out of what wits he has. Although, it ain't what his smarts can manage that you're interested in - you're all about that motherfucking bonebulge. Supposedly monstrous, unconquerable. 

You're gonna take it all the way to the root.

"H-highblood!" he splutters, and it's kind of cute considering how big he is, how flustered he sounds at just a 'hey' from your own fine self. Mentally you wonder just how much more you can off-centre him, and how to do it best for what you want him to want. You can feel his eyes taking you in, even if they're hidden behind cracked visionprotectors, and all he looks is confused. Maybe a little constipated. A good thing for him there's only one part of him you're interested in, and it ain't his motherfucking wit or easy way of speaking. You saunter in, and kick the door close behind you, lean on it while you grin. And lock it. You're not really looking at being interrupted. "Uh - may I assist - is there something -"

Oh how kind of him to grab right at what's on your mind. Yeah, you could definitely do with some help, alright.

"A brother be right fucking glad to hear that you're of a mind to be motherfucking helpful to the cause," you purr, and come forward. The confusion only seems to increase, and his hands clench into fists above his tools. There's a brand new burn on his knuckles, blue tint on grey, and you want to kiss it. Curl your tongue around his digits until you taste and suck all the knowing from those clever hands. "There sure is something a blueblooded motherfucker can be doing to serve me."

Serve. What a good and gracious word that was, and wasn't it just what his caste was built to do for a noble motherfucker like you. You lick your teeth like you can taste something sweet on them already and _grin_ as you come to a halt beside his workbench. He's half-lifted his ass up like he doesn't know whether to sit or stand, what to do to please you best. You ain't always the most commanding and demanding of mirthful motherfuckers, but you're finding that you like this. Like him being hesitant and off-kilter, makes you feel a certain kind of powerful.

"Turn around, huh, face me proper," you order lazily, and he does so with alacrity and a swiftness, swinging his knees up so he can bring it over the bench he's seated himself on in front of the higher workplane he'd been concentrating on until you showed up. Boy, you sure do like how eager this motherfucker is to obey your orders. He's sweating hard already; that's not so appetising but you can roll with it. You wonder if he gets that wet other places, wondering if you even gonna need the thoughtful lil lubebug that you snuck into a pocket on your way out the door. "Spread your knees more."

"I -" You can see him chewing that over for a moment, before he does so hesitantly. "Yes, highblood." You can see all those thoughts just pinballing around the inside of his pan, not sure what you want or what you're here for, meddling with his lowsome self. You use your walkstub and nudge his feet apart a little more, getting appreciative on the inside about how it makes his uniform strain over the muscle of his thighs. Mmm _hmm_. Brother sure was built. "Can I - May I ask how exactly...you wish me to serve you. Highblood."

"Call me Gamzee, motherfucker, it's cool, I'm chill," you say, even though you do appreciate just how grovelling he is. You wanna hear him yelling your name when he spills though, not some anonymous, could be any motherfucker, _highblood_. You wanna know he's thinking about you and you only when you got his bulge up your nook. "So a brother got a service he want you to do, and some questions I wanna make mouth on."

"I'm at your disposal, sir," he says, and you can tell he's uneasy with using your name but you'll let it lie. For now. Everybody still got their decency coverings on and all, you ain't gonna need him to get more personal until all that shit hits the floor. 

"Cool, cool." You lick your lips and look him over again, trying to figure out where if he's got such a huge bulge, where he could be putting it. Tilt your head from side to side and watch him sweat. Guess you should be putting a brother out of his motherfucking misery, let him down off those tenterhooks he's teetering on. "So a righteous motherfucker was getting the hearing on of a rumour about you, Zahhak."

"I -"

He looks sick; probably thinks you're about to haul him for some kinda inquisitormenting, gonna rack him back and forth over unanticipated sins. Unthought of trespasses. He's sweating like a sinner, he's probably thought of a dozen things he's done that a subjugglator could be hauling his ass in for. His kinda troll always be thinking that way. They don't get defiant, they start thinking about how they can motherfucking _appease_. Good thing that ain't what you're here for, that kind of salty business. Nah, you're here for something he's gonna like.

"If I've offended somehow - highblood - I would gladly make it up -"

"Nah, nah, chill, bro," you say, cutting out his flow of apology with a slice of your hand. And grin, grin like you stole a god damn scuttlebuggy. This is gonna be so much better than he thinks. "It's more a matter of motherfucking gossip on your physical gifts and so forth, motherfucking et cetera." Blueblooded brother just keeps on looking motherfucking confused, and maybe a little pole-axed. So you decide to enlighten him further, before he says something that harshes your vibe. "It be a matter of a big blue motherfucker's bulge, you dig me."

"My - my _what?"_ he splutters, like he ain't never had no one say anything about it before. Look, if it's as big as you've heard, someone's said fucking _something _to his god damn face. Ain't no way he hasn't at least heard a 'wow', or 'shit, that's one big piece of meat'. He ain't in the kind of league to get a free pass from bucket collection, and he's still alive so _obviously_ he's pailed at least a few times. Hasn't got any firm quadrants filled though, besides his diamond. You're in the clear. C'mon, you're an open-minded kind of motherfucker but you ain't no hive-breaker. "Highblood - _sir_ -"__

__"Motherfucker, didn't I tell you to call me by my name?" you spit back at him, and trail your claws along the arch of your own neck. He hasn't moved though. Even if he's protesting with his words, his feet are as anchored to where you pushed them as if you'd glued those assholes there. You can't help sinking your fangs a lil bit into your lip. You know; seductive like. "I don't think I stuttered, brother; I was told that your bulge is the tenth wonder of Alternia, you get me? So I came down to find out what's up, like a true and upstanding ninja."_ _

__He quails before you, and you can feel your smile wax triumphant. Hell yeah, hell motherfucking yeah. Damn, but you love a motherfucker who knows what their place is and that it's doing what you god damn tell them. Maybe once upon a magical time, you'd been a pushover, you'd done some dumb shit but _Messiahs look at you now_. You're all full grown and risen up to the burden of your sacred paint, you're a motherfucking wonder and a delight. He's lucky you're interested, you tell yourself. Messiahs working in miraculous ways, to bring such as you down to such as him._ _

__"...I don't think I understand what you want, high- _Gamzee_ ," he settles heavily on your name, and you can see how uneasy it makes him to say it. Like somebody's waiting around the corner to rap his knuckles for it, if they heard him making so familiar at one as yourself. Even though you've told him to do it._ _

__"Well, bro, that's easy." You cast your gazenuggets downwards to his feet, then let your sight wander right on upwards to his horns. One arrow-tipped, one broken. Damn, he's one stone cold motherfucker to live through something like that. It's fucking hot. Ain't look like he got one other scar on him otherwise; makes you wonder what the other motherfucker must have looked like when they limped away from whatever kinda fight saw a horn get snapped in half and someone live through it. "Let's see you take off your pants." He breathes in harsh and heavy, like he's about to say something dumb like no, so you spit out real quick and harsh, "That's a _motherfucking order_ , bro."_ _

__He stiffens up all over and you can feel the moment swinging, before he ducks his head, looking down at the ground. And then he starts to undo his pants. Fuck yeah, you're gonna get exactly what you fucking want._ _

__"Stand up if it makes it easier to get all those motherfucking clothes off, brother," you say lazily, magnanimous in victory. Lifting one frond, you start to unbotton the top half of your uniform, as he does what he's been motherfucking told. "Get all that off, ya dig? I'm all up for seeing every inch of a motherfucker."_ _

__And damn, is your desire to see him naked well damn fucking rewarded once he sheds that shit that's hiding him from you. He's like a Messiahs blessed statue, got muscles going in every direction. He's real hot fucking shit, and he act like he don't even know it. Kinda shy, his sight-orbs staying low and not meeting yours, even with the haven of those cracked square-shaped visionprotectors he got hiding his visage. You kinda lazily throw your clothes in the direction of one end of his workbench, and he tidies everything up as he goes. Two piles, neatly folded. It's fucking cute as fuck. Especially the way he'd blushed when he'd found the lubegrub in your pocket of the pants you been wearing. That's some cute damn shit, like he ain't seen a drone season or nothing, when you know he has._ _

__Mmm, but you're not seeing this wonderbulge yet. Everything be tucked up neat, even while you're already flushed and wet, bulge peeking out of sheath. Guess you've had longer to think about it than him. Time to _anticipate_ shit, what it's gonna feel like when you're really and well motherfucking truly _filled the fuck up_. _ _

__So you come up on and get your grasping fronds on either side of his face and kiss him. What else should a motherfucker do, after all? You've made your intentions clear. He's all stiff and resistant at first, and then he just _melts_. Like an icepuddlebug on a hot night. His lips part for you and you just sweep your tongue right in, get a proper feel of all those broken and jagged fangs you'd had a glance of. He ain't real good at kissing; that's ok, you're a motherfucker who knows how. _ _

__Pushing him back to the bench, you put him down until he sits down again and you throw up one walking frond than the other so you can be straddling him. Kiss him, and then trail your mouth down his throat to the strut of his collarbone. Tastes like sweat and engine oil, but you find it's growing on you so you dig your fangs in and relish his groaning gasp. The soundtrack is definitely to your motherfucking taste._ _

__"Put your hand on my ass," you suggest, and when he doesn't, gasping like a fish breached out of water, you grab his _motherfucking_ grasper-frond and shove it where you want it. Right to the lean planes of your derrière, strong fingers curving around what you ain't really got and digging in. Oh hey, looks like some dumb motherfucker finally caught up with the motherfucking program you're putting on in front of him. Damn. How does he ever get any? Here you are, like a mouthful on a damn silver platter and he didn't jump on it until you pretty much forced him to take it in his hunger-trap and swallow. _ _

__Encircling his wind-stalk in your grasper, you kiss him and grind and rut your hips with your emerging bulge against his sheath until you feel the tickle of some returning fucking favour coming from his own bulge. Not wanting to wind up disappointed yet, you don't look down. Just keep mashing your mouth on his, flavourslab getting its explore on into the inside of his maw. Until you just have to look down, from curiosity if nothing fucking else._ _

__"Messiahs be praised." The words drop from your lips near unheeded, because you just got your oculars on exactly what a brother was packing. And damn, man, that's a whole megafuckload of blue tentacle. It's sluggish to emerge and you're wondering if that's because there's just so much of it. It's thick, and slick, and looks like a motherfucking dream - you can't wait to get it up and inside you. "Shit. Would you look the fuck at that?"_ _

__"This is _so_ inappropriate," your new hoofbeast ride in training moans, and you ignore him as you get your frond around the two of your bulges together. Stroke. You're rewarded with even _more fucking bulge_ , god damn. This motherfucker just keeps on coming, like some kinda fucking octopussy slithering out from under a rock where all those motherfucking arms just keep extending out. Lucky he's only got the one tentacle you need to worry about, you're good but you're not sure you're eight of these motherfuckers good. "Highblood - hkk -"_ _

__"You're kinda cute," you tell him, and kiss him again while his bulge wraps all the fuck way around yours, sliming up your grasper real good. Those little choked noises he makes are pulling your own sounds out of you, chirps and trills. You think - you're _mostly_ sure - that this is all the bulge you're gonna get so you lift yourself up by your knees planted on the bench and lick your chops, grinning down. _ _

__Motherfucker looks like he's seen gods and angels, mouth agape and eyes wide behind those cracked shades. You're some kind of holy, sure, but let's see how much more awe you can instil right into his fucking _bones_. Letting out a rumbling croon that vibrates right through your thorax, you let yourself ease down onto this huge motherfucker of a bulge. Oh, shit, fuck damn damn. Ohhhhh _shit_ , that is _big_. Holy fuck? He really is like some kinda motherfucking hoofbeast. You've seen enough blueblooded 'art' to get your know on of what that shit would possibly be like, and fuck you if they were lying about the size. _ _

__"Oh holy _fuck_ ," you keen and he makes a sort of garbled noise underneath you as your nook clenches down in protest of being stuffed just too much. Shit, shit _fuck!_ Digging your fangs into your lower lip, you push yourself down further and let out a real moaning chirr of pleasure. Shit, that's fucking _good_. This is just what you wanted. Exactly what a motherfucker up and _needed_._ _

__"Highblood - don't hurt yourself -" He makes some sort of move to grab at you and you snatch his wrists and squeeze before slamming them back down onto the table behind. Pinning him into place. Oh fuck he's not gonna stop you now, not when you're just starting to _really motherfucking_ get your understand on of just what you've set yourself to do. "Ngh!"_ _

__"Settle down, _motherfucker_ ," you croon around your clenched fangs because it hurts, yeah, but it ain't _hurt_. It's a motherfucking _stretch_ in your intimate parts, it's glorious and aching and you love it, you want it. Came all this way just to feel like this. You can feel it every time his bulge squirms inside you, rubbing against all your insides and making your breath catch, your eyes cross like you're being fucked stupid without him even meaning to. He looks aghast, almost frightened at you and whatever expression you've got on your face, and you shift your hips, lift up._ _

__Then slam _right the fuck back down_._ _

__He lets out this yelp that's both hilarious as fuck and pretty motherfucking cute too. This ain't gonna be the last time you do this, not by far. You ain't never met another motherfucker that had a bulge this bomb before. Guess you just found your new nooktoy. Shit, this is motherfucking _fantastic_. You wonder just how you can manage to get some strings pulled so he doesn't get assigned to a new ship or nothing, and _also_ keep this shit under wraps for your own motherfucking delectation. You wouldn't want him to get all worn out or something, with bitches coming to jump on his bulge. Test it out for themselves. Nah, this gonna be your motherfucking personal shamestick._ _

__Damn this motherfucker be wet though. Like besides the sweat, there's just so much nasty juice coming from between your bodies that you're pretty sure the janiterrorist is gonna cry when they have to mop up the puddle. At least a brother has stopped protesting it as you ride that bulge like you own it, still gripping at his wrists hard enough to feel the bones grate against each other on the inside. Doesn't seem like he mind much, just gasping and giving off these pretty moans as the thickness of his bulge shifts inside you like it's a frothstick churning up a dose of sometroll's dairy-style dessert drink. Shit at this rate, your insides gonna be motherfucking bruised to fuck and it's gonna be glorious._ _

__"Come on, bro," you chirr into his ear and let out a little trill, something almost flushed-like. You're feeling real motherfucking territorial right this moment, but you don't feel that sicknasty thrill of pitch in you for him. Well, you gotta know a motherfucker to really hate them, right? All you know about this bluebro is his name and the fact that he's got a banging bulge, and you're mostly invested in the bulge. All the same, when you let loose that little trill, he gasps and his bulge thrashes harder inside you. Looks like he's dying for something in that moment, but doesn't know if he can have it. That's sweet. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..."_ _

__You wanna feel him _spill_. You wanna feel him _let the fuck loose_. You get the feeling that he don't do it real often._ _

__You wanna be the one that _makes_ him._ _

__"I c-can't - I -" God damn, but he looks _agonized_ as he begs for you. You dig your claws into his wrists and squirm down onto his bulge, rocking your hips and feeling that big bulge shift and twist in your nook. Hhnngh, fuck, that's good. "Highblood - Gamzee - _please_ \- a pail - I need a - we -"_ _

__"Nah," you deny him with a gasp, and lift up to shove yourself back down on that bulge. When you look down, you can see a swell in your stomach that wasn't there before. Shit, that's really fucking hot. You'd have thought you'd have to go older by a few more centuries to get that kinda shit happening, but look at you. Reaching down, you caress the highest point of your belly and he whines like you just stabbed him with a knife. Your whole nook clenches around him tight, holding that bulge to yourself where it's pressing against your seedflap impatiently and that whine comes out of him again. You can feel him shaking underneath you and that's just so fucking hot, you just about spill in his lap. Not yet, not yet. You wanna feel him cum first, want him to fill you right the fuck up. "Do it like this, motherfucker, use me as your _motherfucking bucket_ -"_ _

__He makes a truly horrific sort of grinding noise as his head tilts back, and you feel his whole body quake underneath you. You bite him on the shoulder hard and that seems to do it, you're suddenly filled right the fuck up with lukewarm slurry. With a keen around the mouthful of flesh you got, you let your own control slip and cum, dumping purple slurry right in a motherfucker's lap. You cum so hard you feel like you almost pass out, gasping and holding tight to the ripped as fuck body he has. It's sure something solid to hold onto, a brother can't lie. S'nice._ _

__The feel of his bulge slipping out of you is like being hollowed out from your grubscars down and you make a whiny noise of complaint, to which you get hushed. You snort a little, but you're willing to allow it since you're feeling real motherfucking good right now. You're gonna be walkin' funny on your strutpods for a few nights to come, but hot damn - _worth it_._ _

__"Ugh," your new pailbuddy says sotto voce and you snicker into the squared off planes of his chest as he shifts and something goes squelch underneath him. Probably his ass being glued to the bench with slurry. That's why you like being on top; less clean up. You nuzzle at the bitemark you'd left on his shoulder, tasting salt and metal. It's a taste to your liking. "...um." You think he's gonna say something else, but he just looks away, and then leans over a little away from to cover his mouth with his hand._ _

__"What the fuck?" He looks embarrassed and tries to hide whatever's in his hand from you while mumbling something you don't give a shit about, but you grab his wrist before he can and the small thing cradled against his palm goes flying to the floor, in the open where you can see it. Your oculars narrow before widening again. Actual what the fuck abounds here. "Is that a fucking _tooth?_ "_ _

__"...yes." He looks embarrassed; you guess that's what that grinding noise was before. What, he snapped his jaw shut so hard he broke off a motherfucking fang? That's, uh. That's some kinda jaw power...and it's pretty hot. You wonder what it'd be like if you could convince him to give you a bulgejob. "My apologies, highblood, I didn't think you'd be interested in something so minor."_ _

__"Don't try and hide something from me again. Ok, bro?" Oh, you don't wanna get up but if you stay, the two of you are gonna get glued together. With a stretch and a wiggle, you extricate yourself from the big motherfucker's lap and lift your hands up ceiling-wards, arching your back to let the strain of being crouched down to ride that motherfucking beautiful bulge work itself out some from your bones and tendons. Oh, there's a pen on his bench. You lean over to grab it, clicking it to make sure it's actually a motherfucking write-stick and not some kinda fucking something else; you don't get mechanical shit at all. Miracles, that's all it was and these blueblooded shits acting like they understood it and could pin it down. It's blasphemy, of course, especially what they say about magnets but the Church let it all slide for now in the interests of having shit that actually works. They'll each and every one answer for it in the fullness of Messiahs' time, at the entrance to Shangri-Lol when they's tickets get punched and they're ushered off to sad and miserable pits below the stage. Just like any other motherfucker who ain't Church._ _

__...huh. That thought hasn't bothered you before now._ _

__"Stretch out your grasper, Zahhak-bro," you say almost idly and he does so hesitantly. Teeth gritted again but not to the point of breaking, you don't think. But even despite the bounteous amount of slurry the two of you both spilled all over the floor, you still don't think he trust you. Guess that's fair. "If y'need a pail or something next drone season, gimme a troll, huh?" you murmur as you write your chathandle onto the inside of his wrist, digging the pentip in maybe just a little more than you need to. From the way his breathing harshes up, you don't think a motherfucker minds. "Or even just for fun. I'm down for it, with a bulge like that. Ain't like they come around every sweep; and I should know, a ninja's tried out enough to motherfucking figure that the fuck out."_ _

__He looks like you hit him, even as you finish writing out terminallyCapricious and mark it with your loopy-curvy sign, the mark of Makara. Motherfucker's gonna wind up eating a few buzzbeasts if he keeps letting his mouth drop open like that. You use the tip of the pen to lift his jaw and he seems to collect himself, mouth snapping shut with an audible gulp. You wonder what he'd be like if you'd said what was truly on your mind, which was that you weren't planning on waiting so long for mandatory donation cycle, but that you were planning to see a brother again as soon as you felt that need to scratch a real and proper itch. The kind of itch for a motherfucker that only bulge would satisfy._ _

__Maybe next time you'll get your maw and favourslab around it. You think he'll look even cuter and dumber if you use your mouth on him, rather than just your nook (wondrous as it motherfucking is)._ _

__"I...yes, highblood."_ _

__" _Gamzee_ , bro, what'd I say before?" _ _

__"...Gamzee. I. Yes. Alright." He looks down at his wrist, and one of the fingers on his other hand comes up to stroke it slowly where you've written._ _

__"Stay stalwart, brother, don't get yourself jacked or shit." You pick up your clothes and saunter out, not minding the fact that you're naked. There's an ablutionblock about two doors down the corridor, another thing you'd checked out on your way to meet up and test out that bulge. It says it's for 'chemical accidents' but you figure this counts. It's for cleaning mess and shit, right? And you're real motherfucking messy._ _

__...apparently the motherfucker in charge of the block doesn't really agree but you don't know that just yet as you get in to turn it on, and wash away all the blue and purple slurry running between your thighs. You're too busy thinking about the next time, anyway. Blissful, and thanking the Messiahs for all the miracles They see fit to bestow on their faithful._ _

__Thank fuck for a brother with a bulge like that, huh._ _

__

__centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]_ _

____ CT: D --> Nepeta do you have a moment  
CT: D --> Something fairly...odd happened tonight  
CT: D --> At work  
AC :33 < *the furocious huntress pricks her ears up; she can hear the noble stallion calling fur her!*  
AC :33 < *she rushes to answer him, running through the tall grass until she can meet him, face to face*  
CT: D --> Stop that at once  
CT: D --> This is serious  
AC :33 < blargh! mew are nefur any fun, sweatquius  
AC :33 < so what happened?   
CT: D --> Actually now I think about it  
CT: D --> It's fairly embarrassing so maybe I won't tell you after all  
AC :33 < dont mew dare! DD:  
AC :33 < tell me right meow or else  
AC :33 < else  
AC :33 < ill get pawllux to put that fic i wrote about your mlh insert up onto a noticeboard on your ship!!!! >:((  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
AC :33 < :33  
CT: D --> You w001dn't dare  
AC :33 < :33c  
AC :33 < thats a bold statement to meowke about a purredator like me, mispurr!  
AC :33 < so spill, if you know whats good fur mew!  
CT: D --> I hope you're not this pushy with other trolls who are above your station  
AC :33 < sillyhead! youre my meowrail  
AC :33 < thats special  
AC :33 < :DD  
CT: D --> ...yes  
CT: D --> I suppose that is correct  
AC :33 < of course im right! NOW SPILL!  
CT: D --> Colt you possibly put that another way  
CT: D --> It's been something of an  
CT: D --> Unusual night  
CT: D --> And I've only just managged to clean up the mess  
AC :33 < that was a supurr weird thing to say, mew know that, right.  
AC :33 < cmon, my tail is quivering to know whats going on!  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> It started when this highb100d came to my workblock...


End file.
